Father's day
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: a Trunks and Vegeta story, Trunks doesn't think that Vegeta loves his mother, or him. but when he gets sick, Vegeta has to care 4 him. R&R I UPADTED!!!
1. Fathe's day

Father's Day  
  
MD666  
  
**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/***/**/*  
  
Ok, this is my idea, not my show/manga, it's Akira Toyama's show/manga. And no flames. Hope u enjoy. If u flame me, shall be forced to cuss u out. I don't take cridisizem well. (Trunks is a little younger that when he fought Buu, so...yeah.)  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%#$  
  
"Mommy!" Called a small voice. Bulma turned around to see her son, Trunks, bounce into the kitchen. "What is it Trunks-kun?" Asked Bulma. "Does daddy love me?" Bulma was surprised by the question. "Of course! Why?" Asked Bulma. Trunks looked up at her wide-eyed. "Because I opened the door to the gravity chamber and daddy got really mad and said, 'You idiotic little brat! Why can't you use common sense and knock like a civil person!' why is he always mad at me?" Trunks questioned. Bulma smiled warmly at her son, "Daddy just has a hard time expressing his love for someone." She responded. "So...daddy does love me?" Trunks said. "Hai, he just has a funny way of showing it." Bulma said. Trunks smiled. "Thanks mommy!" He said running off. But as he left Bulma cursed, "Danm it Vegeta!"  
  
That night...  
  
Bulma waited in the bedroom for Vegeta, scowling. He finally entered the room, without so much as a hello. Bulma watched him angrily as he got undressed and into bed. That was when he saw Bulma's frightening stair. "Nani?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma then thwacked him in the back of his head. "OW! What was that for!?" Vegeta cried. Fanning her hand Bulma answered, "For such a little brain you sure have a hard head!" Vegeta was still confused. "What on Earth did I do!?" He shouted. "You know very well what you did! I've told you before not to insult your son!" (AN: can you say family counseling?) "Well, it's true what I said! I can't take it back!" Spat Vegeta. "Oh you're impossible Vegeta!" Huffed Bulma.  
  
Trunks was listening on this, at this point he was on the verge of tears. /Daddy said it was true, why does he hate me so much? Why does he hate mommy? Well, I know he doesn't hate mommy, but, I don't think he loves her as much! What if they break up! I'll probably never see daddy again!/ (AN I realize that Trunks is a little ooc, but, we are all a little ooc when we're younger.) He walked back to his room, like a beaten dog with his tale between his legs.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Trunks time for breakfast!" Called Bulma. Trunks was down stairs in a flash. Bulma smiled at the lavender hairs little boy. /He just can't help but be cute./ she thought. He looked around and asked, "Mommy, where is daddy?" His eyes growing wide with fear. "He's in the back practicing." She responded. "Are you sure? He asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Trunks' expression relaxed and he hopped up into a chair.  
  
After his breakfast, he wanted something to do. He flew around the house, but got time out for breaking some glass things. "But mommy! It was only the one with the chocolate milk mix in it!" (AN; If you watch South Park, then you'll get it.) After that he just walked around the property. He played with a few animal until he came to a pond. "I wonder if there are fishes." He wondered out loud. His answer was a big fish doing a flip, splashing water on him. "HEY!" Cried Trunks. He fish kept splashing around. As if to taunt him. "I'll get you, fish!" He yelled kicking off his shoes and jumping in after it. The water was like a mini winter, he didn't even remember that it was November. He dived down and tried countless time to catch the slippery fish, but it was one step ahead.  
  
Before he knew it he was being jerked out of the water. By his ankles, no less. "Oh, hi daddy!" Trunks said smiling. However, Vegeta was not, instead he wore a face of anger. "Stupid child." He hissed coldly. That stabbed Trunks like a million ice cycles. Vegeta carried the boy the rest of the way home, in silence, and by his ankles.  
  
**/**************************************/************************/******  
  
Well that's it for chapter one, please R&R! thanks. 


	2. Fever

The fever  
  
Ok, this is my 2nd chappie, I DO NOT OWN DBZ FOR ALL U DUMBASSES OUT THERE!!!  
  
*********  
  
"His tempter is 104! I'm not allowing him to work it off!" Screeched Bulma. Vegeta looked equally anger. "HE'S A SAYIN SO HE CAN WORK IT OFF WITH NO PROBLEM!" Bulma sighed and responded, "Vegeta, he's half sayin, and I'm not going to argue anymore. He's not working it off. And that's that, so drop it." At that she turned her heal and left. "WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER IT!?" Vegeta yelled. "CUZ I HAVE A JOB TO DO!" Bulma screamed. The door then slammed, and Bulma had abruptly ended the discussion. "Danmit." Vegeta growled, sulking to the gravity chamber for a good work out.  
  
5 hours l8er...  
  
Vegeta was still hard in his training. His sweat was like a mini ocean, but he still wanted to be tested. So he went over and turned up the gravity four times. "104 is a good-OH SHIT!" Vegeta finally remembered Trunks, slapped him self in the face. "Shit, shit, shit!" he then turned the gravity off and hurried into the house. He found Trunks in the living room, watching T.V. Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh, the brat was fine, he'd been wasting his time. Unfortunately his sigh had alerted Trunks. "Daddy?" asked Trunks looking at Vegeta with big watery eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Demanded Vegeta, more bitterly than he ment it. "Why did you leave me alone?" The child asked sniffling. Vegeta scratched that back of his head, was it ok to tell your kid that you had forgotten all about him? "Umm...Because I did get over it!" Said Vegeta turning away. Trunks was hurt, How could your father just leave you all alone!? Trunks wanted to cry, but he knew his father, it would make Vegeta hate him even more. Vegeta was just about to leave, Trunks didn't want to be alone!  
  
"DADDY! Could I *achoo* have something to eat, please?" Asked Trunks, almost to the point of begging, but he knew Vegeta didn't like that either. Vegeta turned around, he didn't know why, but he motioned for Trunks to follow him to the kitchen. Vegeta rummaged through the cabnets, /The woman said to feed his something, what the hell was it? Umm...rice? No, chicken? No.. SOUP!/ At that Vegeta pushed pass the other things and found some Miso Soup.  
  
Trunks hid his face and smiled, he liked it when Vegeta did things for him, however little it was. Things like this made Trunks forget that his father might hate him. Before he knew it he was pulled from his daydreams by the sound of porcelain hitting the wooden table. The green soup was nice and hot right in front of him. He looked up and his father and was about to thank him when Vegeta turned to the door was.  
  
Trunks still didn't want Vegeta to leave! He had to think of something to keep his father with him! Trunks looked around and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Orange!" Vegeta stopped in his tracks, "What?" "Uh...mommy says that I have to drink a lot of orange juice." Said Trunks. Vegeta sighed loudly, and went towards the refrigerator. Trunks had to stay alert, He had to think of SOMETHING! Vegeta slammed to orange juice on to the table. "I don't feel good daddy! I think I'm gonna....Puke." Said Trunks, hoping it would work. It did. "Danm, if you do that here, the woman will have a fit!" He then grabbed Trunks, ran over to the restroom and tossed him in.  
  
After that little 'ride' now Trunks really /did/ have to hurl. After choking it all out Trunks feel back. /I feel so bad. I never thought I could be this weak! It hurts so bad! I wish../ His thought was cut off by more vomit. After that Trunks stumbled out of the restroom, almost praying that Vegeta would be there. He wasn't. "Daddy..." Trunks felt even worse, he was in pain, and all alone. Trying not to cry, Trunks got up on shaky legs and carried himself to the kitchen to eat his soup. /Whats the point? It's gonna come out the way it got in./ The boy laid his head on his arms, feeling more hopeless than ever.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
PLEASE R&R! thanks. L8er...o yea, NO FLAMES DANMIT! Y'all did very well last time. 


	3. From bad to worse

From bad to worse  
  
MD666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
The third, yep... nothing to say. No flames.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Nothing's on." Said Trunks flipping through the channels. He finally just left it on Cartoon Network and watched 'Samurai Jack' half hearted. He felt like crap. Vegeta seemed to hate him, his was in excruciating pain, he couldn't eat much with out in coming back out, AND SAMURAI JACK WAS A RE- RUN! The lavender haired boy was in a gut wrenching dilemma. /When mommy coming home? Atleast I know she loves me./ The anger then rose from Trunks. /I shouldn't have to think that way! Me and daddy should be doing something together! But instead I'm all by my self, without a caring father!/ In a flash of uncontrollable rage Trunks hurled the remote through the wall.  
  
/IF HE'S GOING TO HATE ME, WHY SHOULD I CARE! I GUESS I HATE HIM TOO!!!!/ "HEAR THAT I HATE YOU!" The boy said, trembling with fury. Even though Trunks knew he might be overreacting, at the time he didn't care. He blood was boiling! He jumped from the sofa and threw off his blanket. /I'll show him! I'm going to go out for a long time, not runaway exactly, but just until he sees that he's a bad daddy! Then I'll come back and everything will be right, daddy and mommy will love me, and daddy and mommy wont fight anymore!/  
  
Even though Trunks was dizzy, he stumbled to the door. With a slightly altered reality set for himself, he opened the door, but feel flat on his face. He got back to his feet and tried to fly, but he feel to his knees and almost passed out. /If I fall asleep, daddy wont see the truth and nothing will ever be right./ Trunks lurched forward into the dark trees.  
  
8 hours l8er...  
  
The gravity chamber door was yanked open, abruptly ending Vegeta's ongoing training session. "What the hell-?" He was about to launch into a series of curses, when he saw who was at the door. It was Bulma, her face was tear streaked and lined with worry and anger. "WHERE IS HE!?" She screamed as if making a huge effort. Vegeta had seen Bulma cry before, but... not like this. "The brat is in the house." Said Vegeta. All of the sudden Bulma looked insulted on top of all those other emotions. "Excuse me? I THINK I KNOW WHAT MY SON LOOKS LIKE AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT LOOK REMOTLY LIKE HIM IN OUR HOUSE!!! TRUNKS IS GONE!" She said, bursting into more tears. A chill went through Vegeta's body, something was very wrong.  
  
"He's fine, he's a sayin." Said Vegeta not really convincing himself. "Vegeta! You don't get it! Trunks may be a sayin but he's still a child! A very small child, out there somewhere with a fever of 104 and you're sitting here telling me he's fine!? This is the real world! I don't know, or care how you were raised, but here we don't let out children go out and get there selves killed! NOW GET YOU ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME LOOK FOR OUT SON!" She yelled running into the forest, calling Trunks' name. It took a while for it to sink in, but the woman was right, /I'm not ever telling her that./ he then went in search of the boy too.  
  
At this point, Trunks' fever had skyrocketed! Trunks had no idea how far into the woods he had gone! Plus, he was delirious and seeing things usually crack-heads see. Here's a breif look into what this child was seeing:  
  
Flying monkeys were making a picnic for the Breif family. Bulma was winning the lottery and quitting her job so she can be with Trunks. And Vegeta and him are watching football together. * shrug*  
  
All of the sudden everything was starting to get dark. He was stumbling and running into things.  
  
For the first time in his life, Vegeta was starting to worry, just a little, about someone other than himself. His son was...InowhereI. A small sliver of sweat graced his brow, fear sweat. He could still hear Bulma's frantic cries a little further ahead. Vegeta then tried to find Trunks' ki, but nothing. His breath became ridged and uneven. /He's not dead! He must be...ASLEEP! Or.../ he grew furious at himself for even thinking of that for a mer moment!  
  
That's when he heard Bulma scream. He rush to where she was, only to be shocked himself. Bulma was sobbing over a very badly worn out Trunks. To his slight relief he was not dead, but the level of Trunks' ki, upset him deeply. It was dropping, FAST! "Vegeta! His temperature is too high! And it's to cold out here, we have to get him to the hospital!" Bulma said with tears glistening on her face. "Bulma, I'll get him there." Said Vegeta sternly. Bulma nodded, "I'll get there in the car, I have to get mom and dad." Vegeta helped his wife to her trembling feet. She handed him Trunks as she went towards the house.  
  
"What where you thinking?" Mumbled Vegeta to his barley there son. He was extremely light, even thought Trunks was mostly awake by now, he couldn't really lift his head. Vegeta took off into the forbidding black sky. Trunks didn't make a sound or anything, he didn't even twitch as the icy air slammed against his skin. Vegeta noticed that Trunks was falling asleep,. Something click in Vegeta's mind, telling him that he could not let Trunks lose conciseness. He shook the boy, and made sure that his eyes were open.  
  
"Daddy? Where are we going?" Trunks asked weakly. Vegeta was so happy and surprised that Trunks was able to talk, he let out a relived sigh. "The hospital." He answered. "Is everything right?" Trunks asked hopefully. "Right? What?" questioned Vegeta getting confused. "You don't hate me and mommy any more?" This question surprised Vegeta. "I don't hate you two." HE said to the lavender haired child. There was then a long pause, mostly of Trunks trying to breathe. He was shivering, so Vegeta held him tighter. /he thinks I hate him? Is this why he went out?/  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
OK!!! I'm spent, it's 12:11, I can't write no more!!! No flames or I'll find you and toast your heart. R&R!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/* 


	4. Hospital and recovery

The Hospital  
  
MD666  
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
Due to high demand, I've decided to continue the story. This may or may not be the last chapter, I'm not sure.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Sitting in the waiting room, with Bulma sobbing on his shoulder, Vegeta felt a senesce of over whelming guilt flood through him. /Did he got out and get worse because of me? What if he dies? It'll be...my fault. I never really thought I would care. But he's, my son, the only seed I have./ Bulma had stopped crying, and was just taking in harsh breaths and leaning on him more. Usually he would push her away, but, not now, this was so horrible, he felt the same was she did. He even welcomed the woman to cry on him, if he weren't...him, then he might be crying also. "Vegeta, d-do you think he'll be ok?" Asked Bulma, he voice slightly muffled.  
  
Vegeta didn't know how to answer, but he didn't want to put he though too much. "Yes." He answered softly, stroking her hair, she then resumed crying. Then for what seemed like forever, a doctor went over to the two. "Mr. & Mrs. Briefs?" The two jumped up at the mention of their names. "Yes, what is it? If Trunks going to be ok?" Asked Bulma frantically. The doctor sighed deeply, "It's...not looking good." The doctor responded. Vegeta's heart seemed to stop, the words seemed to echo in his head. Bulma went limp and fainted.  
  
A few hours later, Vegeta was sitting in the room alone. His thoughts were enough to make /him/ faint. Images of how mirai Trunks had "died" and then how Trunks may die. Vegeta felt sick an dizzy, he was to the point of screaming and massacring everyone into the room. /Why wasn't I just in there for him? It wouldn't have been so bad just looking over him, make sure he didn't go out and get himself sicker. This is my fault./ at this point he buried his head in his hands feeling like something lower than dirt and the worms. He recalled the doctor's words and almost threw up his lunch.  
  
"Mr. Briefs?" Vegeta looked up and saw the same doctor as before. "What?" Vegeta spat harshly. The doctor was slightly taken back, but spoke none the less. "Your son, will be fine." Vegeta sighed in relief, happiness swept over him. "If you like, you can see him." Said the doctor. Vegeta nodded and went towards his son's room.  
  
In room 678...  
  
Bulma was already in there hugging his son and crying tears of joy. Trunks was the first to notice his arrival. "DADDY!" He cried happily. Vegeta took a seat next to his wife and Trunks looked unbelievably happy. "You're, feeling better?" Asked Vegeta finding it hard to look into the small boy's eyes. "Yea!" He responded. Vegeta felt strangely blissful with his family. Why was that?  
  
The next day was better, Trunks was back to his old self, and Bulma had returned to work, leaving Trunks with Vegeta, reluctantly. As she left she tossed Vegeta a worried look then got into her car. Trunks waved madly to his mother as she drove out of sight. Vegeta inched his way back into the house, for some reason he didn't want to be too near Trunks. /But not too far away./ he though in his head. He made his way to the kitchen. Making sure he was ok, like a guardian. He was Trunks' guardian.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok, that's all she wrote, I might be done, it depends on your Reviews. No flames about people being OOC, if your child was dying I don't think you would be, not caring. 


	5. The gaurdian

The guardian  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/  
  
TO all my fans, I am horribly sorry that it has taken me a year to update this story. DON"T LOOK AT ME I AM ASHAMED!!!!!!!!!!!!! This, however, will be the last chapter, so I hope you like it.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
It had been a week since the whole hospital incident, and the only person who has seemed to forget is Trunks. Bulma is constantly worrying about his, especially when he goes out side unsupervised. However, Trunks always looks up at her and smiles, saying,  
  
"I'll be ok mommy. Don't worry about me so much! I'm a big boy." Bulma laughed at him with tears in her eyes. Trunks was always confused by her behavior. Though, Bulma was not the only one who was at unease when Trunks went out. There was also Vegeta, every so often; Vegeta was caught looking at Trunks. This was even weirder than the way Bulma was acting, in Trunks' eyes.  
  
One day, when Trunks was playing in the backyard with Goten, Vegeta got up the courage to say what he had been meaning to say. There had been something eating at his soul ever since they left the hospital. This feeling of guilt that had settled over him! It was like a plague, taking him over. It was what Trunk had said when he had been taking him to the hospital that horrible night.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Daddy? Where are we going?" Trunks asked weakly. Vegeta was so happy and surprised that Trunks was able to talk, he let out a relived sigh. "The hospital." He answered. "Is everything right?" Trunks asked hopefully. "Right? What?" questioned Vegeta getting confused. "You don't hate me and mommy any more?"  
  
End flashback:  
  
His stomach lurched forward as he stepped outside. He was never very good at having open feeling of love, or sentiment, so this would be somewhat new. He was seriously doubting what he had to do, but he knew had to do it, no matter what. He couldn't let his son got through life, thinking that his father hated him and his beloved mother. As he closed the door behind him, the two boys stopped playing their little spy game.  
  
"Goten, go inside and watch T.V." said Vegeta, giving the spiky haired boy a cold glare. The two boys looked at each other, as if trying to figure out if Trunks was in for a beating or not.  
  
"Good luck Trunks." Whispered Goten as he made his way inside. Trunks wondered what he did. There was an odd moment of silence.  
  
"Come with me Trunks." Said Vegeta flying into the forest. Trunks gulped /It must be really bad if we have to go into the woods./ The purple haired boy thought nervously. Regardless, Trunks followed his father. As they landed, Trunks recognized the area. It was the last place he remembered before the flying monkeys. Vegeta motioned to a fallen log and Trunks sat down. There was yet another silence.  
  
"Why do you think I hate you and your mother?" Asked Vegeta all of the sudden. The question startled Trunks, how did he know? Did he say it when he was in between consciousness? Trunks didn't respond.  
  
"Well?" Demanded Vegeta. Trunks swallowed and said,  
  
"Because you always yell at mommy, and she's only trying to do what she thinks it right. And you hate me because...you never talk to me, or play with me, or even look at me." He said looked to his feet, feeling foolish, positive that his father would get upset. However, that moment never came, there was no yelling. There was just a great sigh, almost...sorrowful.  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry I haven't been a good husband to your mother, or a good father too you." Trunks was so shocked that his father would admit such a thing! His head whipped towards his father, whom was also looking down. The child's eyes widened in disbelief at the look of regret on his father's face.  
  
"I-its ok daddy."  
  
"No it is not." Trunks was still in shock, when Vegeta bent down to his son's level and looked him straight in the eye. Something hard for both of them to do.  
  
"Love your mother more than my own life, that is why we had you. And I have not been worthy. So, could I have another chance?" Asked Vegeta. By now Trunks' mouth had dropped open, he was half expecting to wake up in his bed, with the disappointment of a dream. It never came. So Trunks closed his mouth and nodded his head. As he did, he saw a smirk on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Well then, lets go home, your mother will be back soon."  
  
The End  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
*grin * The first story I've ever completed. Wow I feel a grinny ^_^. I hope you enjoyed the run, and be sure to look at my other stories and leave good reviews. 


End file.
